Phantoms Heroes
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: Danny Fenton has strange dreams... In them shows a girl and how important and essential she is in his life. But he's still just a little kid. He understood nothing of it. He thought it was some movie that had influenced him. [...] The key was showing his future and revealing options he could do if the time comes for that. Butch Hartman is the copyright holder of Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

It was done yesterday, at dawn, the night of 04-17-2018.

I am writing and translating as soon as possible. I did not review and I do not have any big plans for this here.

I ran to edit, correct, translate and post. But it will get very "coarse" and finished in _nut_ form.

Objective: to be something very light and content "comrade". Until some development of the work. ^^

This would be a "pre-alpha" version. Subject to radical modifications and changes in all the elements that make up the story.

In addition, enjoy this creative surge that gave me...

Chapter One

 _A small change of events. Attitudes triggered by sudden acts of courage and desire to break new horizons..._

"Oh, but I will not just be waiting here, not at all. Danny waits. I will go together. You will not have this fun to discover this new world alone. Wait until I just wear one of those extra costumes. "

"Fine, it should not even work. Have you seen some of my parents' inventions working? But it's good to have company if I come across a strange dimension on the other side. "

"Ready. All dressed up. I can not wait to find out if there is _anything else_ that coexists with us. Come on, ah. You come too, do not you, Tucker? It will be shocking for this incursion. "

"It seems. I'm out... That's out of the question. Imagine if I want to be _abducted_ next to you for this portal thing. I'd better be on call and check how all the appliances are working. "

"Whatever. It's worse for you. You will miss an innovative discovery of 'technology'. Okay, so let's go, Danny. "

"Right. I always wondered what could be on the other side of that door... "

.

.

.

And again... The _accident_ occurs.

This time with a "Double Event".

Luck was released. Their ADN was compatible with the ecto-signature of the transmorphism. And clear consequences were noticeable.

They were no longer the same. They were not _simple_ and ordinary teenagers... They were not the same as any others.

"Blaster Ghost" is born...

 _Phantoms Heroes!_

.

.

.

 _ **#To Be Continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_As a child, Danny was exposed to a strange energy. Something no one noticed... Something his parents never expected it to possess such useful ability._

…

A rather rusty object. An old key. This key was being researched and studied by Fenton, the ghost-study expert. Even if they are without great significant progress in the area...

Frankly speaking, they have not even encountered a ghost before. Only weak signatures of ecto-energetic events obtained from studies and analysis of objects; such as this one in question.

They intended to make an assessment of such oldness in order to find out if it had any traces of potentially paranormal anomalies.

But it was not for nothing. They were experts for some reason, after all... They always had the ability to decode and investigate events and information related to this _branch of science_.

Maddie and Jack, the not-so-famous Fenton couple, noticed that this old-looking, rusted-out object emitted ectoplasmic, low-frequency signals.

Of course, it was not the fault of a young, innocent, curious boy, just seven to eight years old, wanting to sneak into the things of his eccentric parents. And with that, he came upon this ugly and strange object. But it was "cool," somehow.

 _Just like that..._

Guilt, too, could not be attributed to her careful, caring little sister, for neither was she capable of dealing with "this kind" of abnormal activity in her family. Try as she might.

Of course. Even his father and mother were not irresponsible to such an extent.

They themselves manipulated this object over and over again, proving that it was capable of nothing but calling their attention to classical and exotic aesthetics... Attracting small efforts and studies on the origin and structuring implications of the importance it has.

It was proved to be an _ordinary piece_. Perhaps somewhat differentiated, to emit slight electro-energetic changes... And tiny particles of composition classifiable as ghostly. But no positive conclusion about.

Even this key could be treated as an object beyond the ordinary. Not even needing the security of touching in the antiquity with gloves for danger of contamination...

So why bother with a young, energetic little boy taking interest and curiosity about what that strange object was?

 _Nothing so important._

Except that... This key was meant _destined_ for the young boy.

And your future would be very different, from then on...

…

 _Elementary School... Amity Park. Ten years in the past._

Children running. Others eating their snacks. Some doing nothing... Few complaining - That's right, _complaining_ "still" is not the correct term, but it describes well the emphasis of the situation.

One of these children was stirring the earth.

Such a child was more occupied with the vegetation of the local soil than interacting with the other children. Plants, flowers... The _green_ that has been arranged for a simplistic decoration of this environment in the school. They were badly battered and withered. Exposed roots of soil. They seemed to have been trodden on.

For many, mostly adults, this would not mean anything of great importance. They were just small, withered flowers. There was still plenty of "jungle" for everything on the school side. But it was not the same for this child, whose appearance showed little less than a decade of life. It was around seven to eight years...

The school did not normally require the use of standardized uniforms, so this little child, a little girl, was dressed in a set of pieces that made her look like a _princess_.

Fuchsia dress, along with delicate sneakers decorated with glittering crystals and some more trivia ended up composing the little girl's extravagant costumes.

But do not be fooled by those who think of fairy tales... Their appearance did not even resemble that of a frail girl of enchanted castles...

Her clothes were all dirty and muddy dirt. She no longer looked like a well-behaved princess, but rather a child who was a little child and carefree about the good manners of cleanliness. A typical normal scene for active and euphoric children...

And there was no better definition... She cared little for such details. His purpose was only to help these poor and defenseless little bruises. Abandoned...

And his clothes were strange. In fact, she found this color very strong and bothered her concentration when she looked at the clothes. It was beautiful, but it was not comfortable. You could not move right and it was uncomfortable to look at. It affected her eyes and made her nauseous.

His stay between the flowers lasted several minutes. And that caught the attention of other "squeaky" children. Especially for his messy new looks and strange attitudes.

"Speaks seriously. _Little Princess_? This is so silly and childish. Who does this girl think she is? "

"Does she think she's the boss of everything here?"

Some of the classmates started to get involved with her ... Having these and other comments to undermine the girl's self-esteem.

 _Nothing else_. Nicknames and giggles...

"Cinderella".

…

 _Last sound ring of the day, announcing freedom..._ This is one of the great truths in each person's life. Something that everyone has learned during the school year. This touch was obviously the signal that lessons had ended this day... And this is a scene in the daily life of two of these children. Two little boys.

One of these boys was waiting, already accommodated on the steps outside the school, at the entrance of it, until his sister leaves the class and takes him home. Their parents could not fetch the two brothers today. Then he would be accompanied by his older sister. Just two years apart, almost.

This little boy was thinking about the strange dream he had last night. So he did not pay much attention to the surroundings. It was a strange, but fascinating dream... In a way.

His friend was on his side, on the step, playing with a portable mini-game.

They did not even notice that they were waiting for a few minutes. The boy's sister should still be busy with some homework material. She liked to remove all doubt about the subject... And that showed how clever and dedicated she is.

A stirring and many conversations were heard by them, distracting them from what they were doing at the moment. But it was to be expected, after all is a school full of children at the end of the class period of the day.

Amid _innocent jostling_ to leave school soon, many children struggled to get out. One in particular was more motivated to get through those tall doors and run from that environment.

It was the same girl who was teased earlier. She was already hurt by so many laughs and wanted to take some action.

…

She was not the type to sit and talk, and that kind of annoyance only reinforced that opinion. But she was not resentful of other children... She just preferred to be occupied with other things.

She liked illustrated children's books. She spent several hours _reading_ at home. During breaks or in art classes, she liked to draw, not fairy-tale figures, but animals and many huge trees... Full of apples and flowers. Of course this is due to the influences of the illustrated stories, but it was a pleasant activity.

When her parents gave her this style of dress to wear, she thought it would be a great joke and all the classmates would enjoy it.

 _But it was not that simple._

Kids like to have fun. This is normal and totally acceptable. But not always what is fun for some means the opinion of all.

Jokes can hurt and embarrass. And it is at this stage of life that many go through this self-critical sense...

Initially some even had fun with her. They talked together... They told funny jokes. It was fun and cool. But it was not _true_.

When ways of thinking, own opinions, and choices of other activities were proposed, many of the little friends moved away. Each day she felt more alone. It was no longer fun. If she wanted to say something, the others looked upset, as if she was going to ruin the joke. Things that often bothered the girl. Where the conversations were always the same things...

She moved away from small groups of children. It was more fun to look around. See the landscape, do your homework... _That's right... Not so much._

But it was a lot less annoying than talking to the same colleagues as before.

…

All she wanted now was to get out of school, run somewhere, "the park was a good idea", and forget how those kids were laughing at her.

"I do not like that dress anymore. I'll have Mom change me. It's big and ugly. It's very colorful... And everyone is laughing because I got soiled with it."

When the bell rang, this little girl rushed out of her classroom. She did not want to argue with her colleagues. She did not want them _to_ _name_ her anymore. Their thinking was ugly. What had she done wrong, anyway? Just moved with small plants and helped them to be well...

The more she wanted to run, the less her dress worked. It was a little heavy and dragged heavily through her feet.

"I do not want Mom and Dad to fight with my classmates... It's best not to tell them anything about their games. If not, Mama is able to _ban_ the whole school. I do not even know what that means, but it's not cool. "

Many students were already walking through the corridor that called the exit. And among some of them were the three who implicated more with that girl.

"Look there. And again she wants to be the first in everything. "

"But she just wants to run to Mommy's nest..."

"haha ha. That way she might end up stumbling. "

Looking a little farther, to one of these other colleagues... A skinny boy with light hair. This student was very close to the door. With an exchange of smiles, it seemed that the children had planned another romp for this day.

…

Only one monitor stood at the door of the school, watching all the students' movements and checking if any problems occurred. Of course the school was safe and there was not that much need of it... Well, on this day he ended up passing the canteen for coffee. And there it was... It was very convenient. Even sitting at the counter was still watching the entrance of the school.

All you could see were kids running and shaking to get out. And in those hours you think of " _how good it is to be young_ ".

Only children do not think about it... They just care about having fun and being forced to study.

 _And today was not such a day..._

Not for one of those children. At least she did not feel the best of her day.

The girl in fuchsia dress stained with remnants of the earth to which she stirred, finally reached the exit of the school.

The sky was very clear and radiant. But only murmurs and indecipherable conversations were perceived.

Some colleagues were already everywhere. But that did not matter. Only what this child wanted to do was to go through that exit and forget about this day...

 _But this day would be longer than she'd ever imagined._

As she was beginning to walk through the set of large open doors, wondering what her beautiful sunny day would look like outside, another child passed by.

One who _accidentally_ stepped into the hem of the girl's long dress... Which made her unbalanced and ended up stumbling from the first two steps of the school door... And fell.

It was not loud. _An important planning in the structure of the building that accommodates energetic children..._ But this decisive factor does not remove the risk that the accident caused. This case was not serious.

The girl only hurt her elbow a little. At least it was only where she began to feel sore. The worst was the feeling of shame... It was embarrassing to fall almost with the face grating on the floor.

She was very angry with the colleague who pushed her, even though she did not know who it was.

But she wanted to cry even more. That was worse than the early prank. _She was feeling so fragile..._ She did not know what that feeling was or because she had never felt it before, but she did not like it.

 _She felt humiliated._

It was a simple fall of stairs, but it made her sad. Then she thought of just getting out of there and hiding in some corner, away from everyone's attention and the shrieking looks.

With her fall, many gossiping kids ran to see what had happened. And they started laughing at her this fall.

She was discouraged to get up from there. She did not want to move anymore and make even more laughs. It was better to stay on the floor, really. And hide the face ...

 _"But wait ..."._

Something was stirring. And it was not her... When the girl looked more closely at where she fell, she realized it was over another child. More precisely... She "sat" on that child's back.

…

The two boys were already getting bored. They did not have to rush that far to get out, and ended up having to wait outside. Not that it was that long, just a few minutes. And avoided much of the turbulence of other boring and troublemakers... Children who sometimes implied both.

But a strong impact surprised them. A pink _silhouette_ bumped into the door behind the boys. They did not even have time to turn around and analyze what happened.

Soon a figure _mass_ struck the back of one of these boys. What was waiting for your sister.

It was light, but not so much. It knocked the boy to the cement floor, which was the way made to the entrance of the school, causing great impact and disorientation.

His friend, who was on his side, was worried about the strong fall and rushed to help the young man lying on the ground. But when he came across the scene and saw his friend "crushed", after noting that it was not so serious, the young black man began to laugh when he realized that it was a funny scene...

Of course, many laughed too. And the embarrassment was expressive to the two shattered children on the floor.

This friend managed to raise the two of them a little. The girl squirmed a little until she released the boy... He was still on his stomach and his face on the floor.

"Ah. Me... Excuse me. Was inadvertently. Are you alright?".

"Oh, alas... Yes. It's nothing. Just a scratch. "

They had the same age group... They were students from this same elementary school, but this was the first time they talked.

 _And that was the beginning of their lives together._

.

.

.

 _ **#To be continued...**_

…

 **Author Notes:**

Hello... I'm with this and another chapter almost ready! Besides, I do not know anything else about this work. Kkkkk

I have no pretensions about what this story will address. I did not even think about Chapter 4.

What I know is that I'm letting it "go your way".

The work was coming up and I was writing... Then I started typing. And now I am formulating the whole structure of these chapters. All in real time!

These first three chapters were all made together. Yesterday morning! (04/17/2018 – 00:40).

I did not review and even the translation is not acceptable. But I want to post soon!

So, I strongly ask...

Joy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:**

Universe, characters, scenarios... Everything belongs to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon's image and display rights (rights, in general). I used only my creativity inspired by this script to do something new. At least that's what I feel.

This has been added in the other chapters, but is not displayed... I do not know why...

…

I tried to leave the part that portrays their bruises as "childish" as possible, but I did not find the proper way to speak and demonstrate about it.

In the Portuguese language, when a child says that he is injured, we understand how "it hurts" (dodói), but I did not find the "cute" sources to use.

I researched and found these terms:

wound, for injuries...

boo-boon, for bruises (but, usually used for sweet adult couples)...

And I do not know if it fits properly in any of the terms...

Then I'll ask for help for better translations...

Chapter three

Oddly enough, and as quickly as possible, the three of them slipped out of their laughter and "hid" among the shrub decorations that circled the facade of the school. It was the most practical way to get away from the smiles and jokes.

The girl was very embarrassed and saddened by all the events of that day. Never before had she been so intimidating; she never thought her day would be so bitter. Everyone laughed at her... She had a sore scrape on her wrist, elbow and knee... Where she had just discovered that she had ripped off some of the fragile fabric of her dress.

And she still made that other schoolboy go through almost the same things as her... At least part of the laughter. " _Now everyone's going to get implying with him, too_."

The little boy was rubbing his elbow too, just like she was doing.

It was burning... And he was blowing his bruise to soften a little. But to no avail.

It was even funny how he was such a "little child" by a simple scratch.

The girl in the dirt-dirty dress began to find his face funny and began to laugh. The boy was very focused on his thin arm and made a _mouthful_. That alone was enough to relieve all the climate of before.

 _She managed to forget her own problems by watching this little boy..._ It was funny how he almost seemed to want to cry, but it was holding back.

When the boy turned his attention a little from his sore arm, he noticed that the new girl was about to laugh. Of course he thought she was implicating him a bit...

This boy thought of some way to make the girl not laugh at him... And without him even knowing the reason, all three of the small colleagues there together began to laugh at the situation.

It was funny... This whole day was funny because it was so different. It was not possible that his normal days had become so messed up in a few minutes... Fall and shame... They had superficial scratches and bruises. But it was fun, for some reason.

Maybe... Just maybe...

These three _lonely_ children, with no friends at school, can now have more company with each other.

 _The three children became friends._

…

Tucker, the boy's friend's name "crumpled" on the ground because of the fall, would go to this friend's house. The boy's sister had already promised to take them both. As the parents of these brothers would not be home, the friend would be a great company. And it was not far or dangerous. She was almost ten, too. Besides, it was not that friend's first time there. He already knew the way.

When the three children calmed down a little, I could still hear the laughter in the room.

Soon the two boys noticed how the girl changed her expression. She was sad again.

"Hello, my name is Tucker. Are you alright? Want some help... Clean up a little... ".

"I wanted to get out of here."

"It's... Oh, I know. I was already going to my friend's house here, so come with us. It's going to be fun... His house has sweets. And a lot of _toys_ his parents do. "

"Tucker. That's a very good idea. But... And your house? She needs to go home... You do, do not you? Your dad or mom should be looking for you. "

"No... They will not come and get me. And I do not want to see them now. Or I'll look like a crybaby. I want to go with you guys. Can I?".

"Eba. Now we have one more co-pilot for the mother ship. "

"Do not mind him. It's just that he really likes space and everything about aircraft... I like it here. "

"Ah. A minigame. Too much".

…

 _Three minutes before all this agitation..._

"I'm glad I asked about the emphasis the predicate has. I'll pay more attention... But what's going on? What a tumult this is... "

"...It looks like some student ended up going through a bummer for now."

"haha ha. Hopefully we can still see. "

Many students crowded into the doorway, interrupting the exit of this clever girl. So clever that she already had knowledge beyond her youthful age... And whose foreboding made her rush.

"Oh, no. It was my little brother again... But this time there are many students together. Even my poor little brother would be so unlucky at this point. "

But to her confirmation, she managed to note a bit of the movement on the spot. And it seemed that his brother lay on the ground...

"Me... Excuse me... It can open up space... ahhh... How do children disturb it so much?"

After a few seconds blocked by the passage of the corridor, this girl finally managed to leave. In large part, as students were already beginning to lose interest in the situation, as a whole.

They just wanted to go home soon. They could laugh more the other day, making new jokes. _And the target, probably, would be these little fellows teased today._

When the older sister passed through the set of doors, her little brother was gone. Then there was only her left to look for him ... Something that was not even so difficult. She soon noticed a few whispers and giggles near the decorative green.

A great fuchsia contrast was denouncing the presence of more than bushes in that corner.

And when she got there, she ran into three children. Among them, finally his brother.

"Glad I found you soon, little brother. Are you alright? Can you go home? "

"Ah. Finally, Jazz. I really wanted to ask you something... Oh, um... "

"Did you get hurt? I'll take you to the infirmary. "

"N-no. No need. It was just a scratch. Forget it. But you can help me otherwise. We have another guest here at home. "

"Oh. Hello. Do you want to go to our house? But you do not have to go back to your own... ".

"Sister. Please. Let's play with each other a little. Tucker's coming. No problem, one more guest... ".

"But that's not the problem. We did not even combine anything with her parents. The least we should do is wait until they come, so we can ask permission from them... ".

"Please. I promise I'll wash my share of the dishes right away... And she promised to call her parents from the house, would not you? "

"Yes. And my parents will not mind that. They will not even come and get me. "

"I do not know... I do not have this whole responsibility...".

"Leave it, go. So I can let you study for the better part of the afternoon, since I'll have more people to play with. "

"It's all right. But only if the three of them promise to behave. And you should call your parents as soon as we get home, okay? "

The girl in the dress wanted to go along. That was very remarkable. She seemed to like this whole idea. And the others did not realize she did not want to face her own parents now. And that this was an excuse, saying they would not show up there to get her...

 _When she said that she would call his boy's house and tell her parents, it was not a lie... But that does not mean that her parents would not be worried about her absence._

But it does not matter. What these kids want to do now is just play together and have fun.

"OK. Welcome to the Fenton House Tour! All excited. I will be your guide. I'm the older sister... You can call me Jazz. "

Jazz agreed at his brother's insistence, and so the three of them could play together at their house. Reluctant, but she nodded, since much of the previous problem she witnessed, a little behind the clump of laughing students.

 _And to the house of these two brothers the children went..._

…

Just under ten minutes and the four children arrived.

At first glance, this was not a "common" house. With the large sign stamped on the facade of the building, only two findings were usually assumed... odd or cool.

"Well, we're here. I hope you enjoy. This is where my family and I live. "

"Wow. It's much cooler than my house. "

"It's mine, too. His parents are very creative. "

"You may enter. It looks like Mom left some snacks ready. I'm just going to organize a little and you can come and eat some. but wash your hands. Little brother, show where the bathroom is for your friend... ".

"OK. This way. Ah, while you wash your hands, I go in my room to pick up my toy box. I have several dolls and strollers. I do not know if you like, but... ".

"Yes, yes... Let's play front. Warrior of toys... ".

"This this. I'll take care of the communications and narrative of the battlefield. "

"And I'll be the front general."

"Then I'll be the fighters...".

"haha ha. Apparently the three of you have already gotten up too fast. Have become very fast friends… _But they have not yet washed their hands..._ Go, move soon! "

"Alrrrrriiiiiiiiight... Let's go, soon."

…

The three played fighting puppets... And even the small rocket he created was used... This was a very lively afternoon for these three little ones. And the room was all scattered with the boy's toys. But they only cared about the fun.

After a few pranks, the boy began to show his collection of cool things to this girl.

He showed the new object he discovered the day before. A rusty key, but a cool object.

The new friend became more interested than the other boy, who was busy with the snack that Jazz had brought...

The key glowed softly in the girl's hand...

"Cool, huh?".

"Yes".

"It's from my parents. I'll give it back today. But I liked her. I do not quite understand why... But it's cute. "

"I liked too. It seems mysterious. "

"So… Your sick is still burning a lot?"

"Just a little. Especially the elbow. "

"Mine is still burning too."

"I already know. Stretch out your injured elbow... ".

He did so. She too... And they both put up the bruises. Elbow to elbow. Scratch pressing the scratch.

"Oh, alas... I saw a story that said it would get better soon."

"Oh, oh, oh... I do not know if it's working."

"Sorry again. I was the mess that knocked you over. "

"Oh, that... It's nothing. It's worse to fight Mom's dinner. You had to see. Last Wednesday my little sister had to beat the roast chicken while he wanted to bite me. "

"As well? But if it was roasted, does not that mean it was cooked? How did the food attack you? And... yuck... Do you eat the poor thing of the bird? "

"Yes, why?".

"I dislike. I can not. I pity them. I do not like meat. "

"Haha ha. It's all right. I like it but if you do not like it then let's not talk about it, let's change the subject. "

"Yes. I want to know more about you. This is an amazing home to you. "

"Dad and Mom are inventors. They study many things and do many things. I do not understand much of what they do... But I think it's cool. "

"Haha ha. And my parents should be looking for me now. "

"And you laugh?"

"I do not like the clothes they make me wear. It's too colorful. And everyone laughed at me today because of that dress. So I'd rather take a little longer to talk to them. "

"Oh. You're mean to them. "

They both laughed.

"My knee and my wrist have stopped hurting. And the elbow is already much better. "

"How nice. Mine is better too. "

"Are you upset with me? Why did I put you to shame at school today? "

"No... I know I did not mean to. And if I got another friend just by scratching me a little, I will not cry. We're friends now, are not we? "

"Yes".

"So this is nothing. Now it's getting better... And I did not feel ashamed. They've done some antics with me before, too. "

They noticed that their wound do not burn so much anymore.

When they realized, their friend who had gone to the kitchen to eat the snack had arrived in the room and was watching them. The boy's sister was also near the door that connected the living room with the kitchen. They were laughing at them.

Danny and Sam had not noticed the reason for their laughter... And they felt embarrassed by it all. It remembered a little about how it was all that day.

But it was different.

It did not "hurt"...

 _It was cozy._

The story of fairy tales that the little girl had read summed up a lot of this first interaction of these two children.

Something that will take forever in their lives from then on.

 _The mutual coexistence..._

 _And the desire to be always together._

.

.

.

 _ **#To be continued.**_

…

 **Author Notes:**

I recommend you DO NOT DO THIS! There are diseases that are transmitted through the blood. I do not even need to warn, right? This is just to make the play more "cute". ^^

The next chapter (4) should clarify, complement, and close much of this narrative moment in their past.

As it may have noticed, the other characters will appear in this work with the passage of the chapters, but will be treated as "wind". That is, in some moments they may have a haunting highlight, but the focus will be only on the _double-dynamic_ , the main couple... ^^

No more...

All be well... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Initial Notes:**

Hi guys! Be all very welcome and welcome always.

Finally, a new chapter 'blockbuster' came out! Kkkk (sorry). I can not dedicate so much to this point of the work, as I would like... I still lack the knowledge and narrative ability. But I will strive to make this story very pleasant... ^^

In this chapter, I intended to expand a little beyond what I had already presented in the previous chapters, but I suspect it is too early for that. Do not know. While I am writing these notes, I have not finished the chapter yet... That is until you 'see' what I posted, I will already have decided until 'where to go'. ^^

...

Now, let us go on.

I hope you enjoy this gentle development of their lives. XD

...

 **Chapter Four**

It was very different from anything it ever dreamed of. It looked like a movie full of adventure and action. But it was stressed, in several moments, in two _familiar_ characters. He did not know either, but at the same time, it was a feeling of nostalgia. _Even if the boy did not even know what that word meant._ His sister had spoken once about this term and he got it that there had to be with a feeling of longing and joy in thinking of things, in this case in the memories of the image of these two characters of the dream.

 _A smart boy and a smiling girl._

[…]

Amity Park is a peaceful city, without conflicts and without turbulence... A place similar to many cities around the world.

And, as in any part of this world, it has mischievous and merry children; willing to run and play the time that passes. As much as they can... Without at least the least importance with details of the world.

Like, a good example...

 _The hours that pass, like grains of sand in an hourglass..._

Among the many protagonists of their own life stories; we will return to that of certain three children... And a very clever child dedicated to what she proposes to do.

They are...

Tucker Foley; Sam Manson; Jazz Fenton and Danny Fenton.

Jazz was not toying with the other three during these hours, as she was very dedicated to solving her schoolwork. But she knew how happy and excited the other three children were...

It had been some time since her little brother, along with his other friend, had not spent so much energy and adrenaline running, jumping, screaming... Tickling simultaneously. They have become very easy friends.

The only concern, which none of them had properly...

It was with responsibility and zeal for the sudden disappearance...

As much as it has been said that they would call Sam's parents; this did not occur.

Children... When can the word of an immature child so seriously justify the fact of unquestioned confidence?

Children are children... And they get excited and easily forget about answers and justifications for problems...

And that would be a good lesson that everyone would learn there on this day so intensely long...

…

After much play and fun, the girl began to be afraid of having done what she did. She wanted to stay away, but she also cared not to worry them.

She wanted to talk to her parents... Reassure them and say it made friends today. Not only talk about humiliation and disgust for that day... No. She did not want to remember the displeasure that was that day, before meeting these other children...

She finally felt that these friends understood her.

But this is normal, right? Friends understand each other, right?

Even in a little less than an afternoon; they became really connected. Friends.

Between laughter and gritty moments among the children... A soft sound was heard by the older sister. It was the sound of the door being slammed.

A clear sign that someone was waiting on the other side...

With due care and check of who could be, this girl, Jazz, opened the door and came across a lady standing. She was a bit low, but she was very determined.

As she looked into the house, this lady soon recognized _why_ she was there.

"Sam... I'm here, my granddaughter. And we'll have to have an important conversation. _Now..._ ".

 _Later that afternoon, this girl's grandmother knocked on the door of the house where her granddaughter would probably be._

As a clear sign of the displeasure in this woman's voice, the girl opened the way and let such the lady approach the house. In search of her granddaughter...

"Grandmother! How did you know I was here? "

"The right question would not be: _why did not you warn anyone_?" - With a remarkable note of irony, this middle-aged lady questioned her granddaughter. - "Little lady, you have no idea of the trouble you are in. It's your luck that I found you first. But your mother was already with the detective and a few other agents looking for you around the city. And I do not even want to mention the military efforts your father is planning to mobilize to conduct a thorough search of the city..."

"Sorry, Grandma. I did not... I had not imagined you would be so worried. I just wanted to... I just wanted some time alone. Errr... I mean. I make new friends. And... I did not want to worry you. But I had to stay away from everything. "

When realizing that her little granddaughter, whom this lady had much appreciation, something quite similar to a daughter for her... Behold the scolding was _softened_. It was clear that something had happened on this day.

This girl's robes were in tatters. She clearly still had some remnants of which she had wept. And she was a little scratched in several places.

 _Did my little Sam get involved in a fight? I do not know, yet, what happened, but she certainly did not do it all by simple whim..._

"Sorry, Grandma... Do not be upset with me. I know I should have called. Or better yet, not to have disappeared. But...".

"I really hope that you can feel what you did, because it was wrong... But since you are sorry, my granddaughter. Let's go home... Oh, will not you introduce me to these lovely little friends you made? Oh, I apologize, too, for _invading_ the home of my granddaughter's classmates. I hope you continue to be very friendly to her. "

"Uhu. All right, Grandma. They're really cool... Sorry, boys. I got in the way of our joke. But this is my grandmother. Ida Manson. She's a great _friend of mine_... Grandma, these are Tucker, Jazz. And the one who's most _shrunk_ there is Danny. He helped me a lot today. He and his sister here let me stay in this house. And that reassured me a lot. Please do not fight with them. It was my fault that everything came to this confusion. "

"Look, my granddaughter, it's normal to be sad about things in life. And many times you may end up making wrong choices. But you must not forget that your mommy and daddy, my eccentric dear son and my even more eccentric daughter-in-law, they will always be there to support you. And even though they are 'different' in almost everything they do, I'm still here. If you have any difficulty, just talk to us. And do not repeat another one of these... Okay? "

"Yes, yes... Okay. I'm sorry, Grandma."

"I know I know. And you, young men and a beautiful girl, I hope you were good friends for my granddaughter. For she will spend a _long time_ of punishment. " - The deception on their little faces was not easy to disguise... Even more so after they became accustomed to each other. - "But then she'll come back to play with you again. As long as everything is arranged and warned beforehand, understood? "

"Yes... Sor... Sorry Mrs. Manson. I should not have allowed my little brother to convince me. I knew we should tell Sam's parents first, but... "

"No, no, no. Do not carry that kind of feeling. Certainly, the children should have warned us first, but you did nothing besides; Nothing wrong, right? "

"No... Only Danny, Tucker and Sam were playing quietly right here at home..."

"Well, I will not complain anymore. I do not promise anything about her parents, but I assure you this is not going to be a mess. "

After this lady talked a little with the Jazz girl, she felt that the boy decided to approach and caught her attention.

"Sorry, Mrs. Manson. It was my fault. I insisted that Sam come and play at home, and I did not think much about whether her parents would be worried. And we forgot to call you guys... I really regret having been irresponsible. If it was with my parents, I bet I would be in serious discussions too. "

"Sorry, too. Mrs. Manson. I also did not insist on doing things right. I got carried away with our new little friend and we ended up not paying attention to how serious it all was. "

The other little friend of her granddaughter also expressed in this collective plea for the apology. This all captivated and somewhat softened the anxiety and nervousness of this lady who was worried about the whereabouts of her beloved granddaughter...

"I see my granddaughter met good friends. Be more responsible the next time and you'll be fine. A true friend should help the other; support. And encourage you to make the right choices in this life. You must have confidence in what you do and be dedicated in a good way. I'm not as young as you are, but I bet it would be more fun for you to play without having to _hide_ anything. "

After checking that she had spent nearly ten minutes talking to these young children, Mrs. Ida soon realized that she should not be much longer. Sam's parents were very desperate looking for their daughter... It would not be fair to take longer than necessary after finding the _little troublemaker_.

"After you come to visit us at home, I bet it will be a very good surprise for my little girl. Well... It's time to say goodbye. We're already taking too long and I'm not even old enough for all the excitement in a single day; after all, calming her parents will already require a lot of energy and lots of talks. "

Meanwhile, as justification for a few more moments of delay, the girl's grandmother asked the Jazz girl for a piece of paper and something to write down, she allowed the children to say goodbye a little more...

"As I write down our address, why do not you say goodbye soon, children? Other day, then you play again. Only today it will not be possible anymore. "

"OK. Thank you, Grandma. "

…

"Sorry, Danny. I think I did it wrong in trying to get away. Next time, I'll face it all, I will not cry or be afraid anymore, I promise. And, next time, we will not all play together, no problem. And I'm going to change that dress. Haha ha. And I'll also show you my list of favorite toys I have; as well as a very cool minegame. What do you think, Tucker? Are you ready to have some fun with this new friend here? "

"Yay! Combined".

"Yay! If your parents do not get very angry, you can come back here any time you want. Let's play a lot and talk. "

"And Tucker can eat much more...".

"IT IS. He barely even left our share of the snack... ".

"Hey...".

"Haha ha. Sorry, sorry. "

"Haha ha. Just kidding, bro. "

"But that's it. If you want to see me happy, let's eat and play. "

 _ **RIGHT.**_

 _ **Friends...**_

 _ **Ever...!**_

.

.

.

Turbulences and unthought choices can lead to ungrateful paths... Dangerous. But a friend; a true friend... It can be the difference between the solitude of one's own mind and the reality that every day the sun will shine for each of us.

.

.

.

[…]

"Grandma, is it true you're not going to fight me?"

"Of course. I'm not angry anymore. I really think what you did was very irresponsible. But I know you well, my granddaughter. I know you have your reasons... But your mom and dad... They will certainly be very angry and will complain a lot to you. Prepare yourself, and do not complain... ".

"I know. Oh. Grandma! And how did you find me? How did you find out I was at Danny's? I did not know him before today... And I did not call her where it was. "

"Which was a bad idea and caused all those fusses... Err... Okay, I'll hold back. About how I found you... Well. It was more like one of these hide-and-seek games. I went out searching all the corners of this city. I researched in some places; like the school and the park. I went to the botanical garden with your mother and then we separated...I dedicated myself to asking the people in the neighborhood if anyone had seen you. And that's how I got here. "

"Oh. Grandma is very smart. "

"There is no difficulty that we, the Manson, will not overcome when it comes to one of our own. That's what _family_ means. "

"And, as a family, I bet our house must be 'banned' now by cops and other search agents... As Grandma said."

"Exact. If I know my son and my daughter-in-law well... ".

"They arrived... Mom really did find our little one, Pamela! My daughter! Where were you".

"Ohhhh. Little daughter! How did you disappear like that? Are you alright? And what are those scratches? And your dress...! How it's so dirty and torn. "

 _And that would be a long night, too..._

"That's a long and interesting story. Let's disperse the inquisitive and gentle cops so we can come in and discuss... Listen to what little Sam has to tell us. "

"Right. And let it be a WELL LONG conversation, young lady! ".

...

 **#To be continued...**

...

 **Author's Final Notes**

I spent a good part of that day (07-14-2018) finishing this chapter, but I do not know if I will be able to post yet today. What I know is that it went way beyond what I had planned!

Yay ! A beautiful chapter is finished! And the story is very 'cute'. I think this is a nice narrative... So follow the next chapters. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Initial Notes:**

Recently I watched the Butch video on the internet talking about the possible version of Sam Phantom (and a few days later about an imaginable spin-off of the T.T series). I confess that I do not understand much of the video due to the fact that it is in the English language (all content and dialogue are of course in this language... DUH) and I do not know how to interpret that language very well (it is not my 'native language'). I do not know how to speak or understand very well in English.

If you are reading this story in my English version, know that I am using an online translator for this, so the text can be very 'grammatically wrong'...

But, jumping that reminder and returning to my reasoning...

I had posted this version of 'what if' just before the original author of the work cast that context of the video! OUH. As if it were something 'so special'. I know this is very easy and predictable to think; including that many other authors have posted this theme long before this mine... Colossal and fascinating works, say...

What matters is: The work 'still lives'. And it has credibility. Who knows, the author does not read these our humble 'creative inspirations'?

It may be possible... I would be happy with that! ;D

…

 **Chapter Five**

 _Child. Being human in the existential phase of childhood. Which is thought to be between the phase of birth and ends until reach the stage of puberty._

 _In the broadest sense, the child's childhood is marked by a set of development and learning, which will be essential for his next existential stage._

 _Adolescence_... The phase of discovery and behavioral definition. The phase of follies... A new world.

 **Courage, madness or adventure? Or all together at the same time...**

These analyzes serve as a small initial presentation of our protagonists of these stories that will be narrated... Which alone is already something very special.

The story of these little lives and how much it makes the day better, I will not be the gauge for that. You will decide how much that will be worth for your everyday life ... And touching on this point, let's continue.

Talk about the everyday, habitual and eccentric life of these three amazing _children_ and their families. The engrossment and interaction ... All this is not necessary. Just let you know ... These three will make the world something new and sensational.

Even culminating in the phantom accident, which for many would be a terrible experience to be experienced, for them meant a new step in their lives and something far greater than the simple fact itself.

It meant that life always surprises and innovates, opening new horizons... And providing joy and surpassing. All they had to do... was not to give up being who they were.

…

 **Amity Park... A few years in the past. Something about four years ago...**

"Folks! Are you all right? Oh my... What? Hey. Are you well? Can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm talking about? What the fuck! I'll call your parents, Danny "-

"N-no. Tucker. W-wait. Oh, alas... I'm fine. We are, are not we, Sam? "

"I'm feeling pretty dizzy, lightheaded. But its alright. Help us to stand before anything, Tucker."

"Oh. OK Alright. Damn it. What dangerous madness happened here? I still do not know if you two are well ... Both look pale... "

"What do you think would happen after your molecules were treated like marble in an electric mixer? Of course we are not one hundred percent, but relax soon. "

"IT IS. It would not be damn good if Danny's parents came here and found out we tinkered with their inventions. The scolding would be even more unbearable than the guilt we are already feeling. Understood? No parents who care too much and are overprotective... "

While these two teens, who were just _victims_ of curious and had just had such an experience of terrified anyone, had been complaining for almost two minutes at a time through the guilt and anger of this whole mess, Tucker decided to help them get to their feet. And he tried to reassure a bit of this adrenaline rush caused by the event that occurred...

And it was when the three noticed that this was not a mere _lesson of life_ , such a scare did not end. It was not just _THAT_. Much has changed. And much will change.

 _Shortly before this unrestrained outbreak caused by a strange accident in the machinery of the young man's parents, much had been planned for this day ... And much would occur without the slightest chance of controlling all this._

[…]

Jack and Maddie were a bit disappointed that they had not been able to activate the ghost portal and have yet to realize their main ghost search route because of that.

Many factors still needed to be planned and analyzed before even considering a win by opening such a slit between the human/ghost dimensions.

Long before it was possible for the locomotion and transition between the worlds, it was necessary to investigate whether this was safe, whether it was possible to even 'tread' on such a ghostly soil...

If there would be 'contamination' of some extent by harmful substances... Or even life sustaining administration...

Who will know... Have ever imagined that if you enter into such an environment it is no longer possible to 'leave' or that there may be a dimensional rupture distorting reality or even the temporal concept.

There were many factors to be worked out for the experienced and wise researchers of such phenomena, anomalies, and general ghost existences. Jack and Maddie would need to account for many other factors and inconsistencies for a first, and incredible, excursion into this _world_. To be satisfied with such results and analysis... They needed to understand and investigate the world of ghosts. This whole thing was messed up with the 'refusing to run' portal!

But the frustration started well before that, before it was necessary to raise such topics or take into account so many adverse and exhausting factors...

This was more than a setback.

The Fenton, THE BEST HUNTERS OF FANTASMAGORIC ABERRATIONS IN THE WHOLE WORLD, they have not succeeded through the intellect and machinery, developed for such a function, and patented. How could they not venture into the ghost world?

 _How did they fail, how could they not venture into to dabble in the ghost world?_

This was almost embarrassing and irritating, beyond usual. Disappointment and shame. Headache and discouragement... Many hours, many days... Within a whole project, structured, routed and planned for more than a decade invested in programming, preparation and construction of this interdimensional 'passage'...

A life, from the time they met, through the university period and all!

Any plans... Now they were treated as 'dull effect'.

"It's time for a break, dear."

"Ahhhhhf. All right, sweetheart. One coffee?".

"How about a longer break?"

"To go out for lunch?"

"Yes, Jack. We have not eaten for some time...".

"IT IS. You're right. Projects can wait a few hours. Now let us give attention to this fundamental need. Filling the belly button ".

"Let's warn Danny and his little friends...".

"All right, let the kids have fun. They are quiet in his room...".

"Well, then I'll at least leave a note telling you about our exit."

"Also leave a warning that we have ready-made sandwiches stored in the refrigerator, it might be that the kids want to snack while we're away."

"Good idea, dear. I think we still have some vegetables prepared from yesterday. They can arrange a well-cooked dish full of protein and vegetable flavor."

"Yes, it makes me think that it's a shame that the meat is not to everyone's liking. It's so tasty... Well, it does not matter. Have you finished writing, dear? "

"Yes Dear. I also warned that Jazz left with some friends from the university... ".

"This is my little girl, already with friends with high intellect and intelligence. And our little girl has not yet completed high school...".

"Right, right. Enough of pampering our little girl. I'm hungry for a pasta with gorgonzola sauce and meatballs."

"You talking like that, my dear... All right. Hair combed, beard trimmed... Well-perfumed. Let's go out and have a lot of fun!"

 _And with that, the Fenton couple took advantage of this momentary demotivation to have a warm romantic and lively meal._

 _It's a shame they did not know what the consequences would be for 'abandoning' the project like this ... Unfinished._

 _And a_ _ **step**_ _closer to realization. They did not get that answer. And such a result would alter the life not only of this family, but of many people._

 _And, consequently, the whole world._

 _A brilliant and positive turnaround of the facts ..._

 _The ghost portal would be activated even without their 'professional touch' ... And the experience started!_

.

.

.

…

After reaching out, Tucker quickly helped Danny to his feet. Then he supported Sam in the same way.

But something _strange_ happened.

As Sam was pulled up, the grip of his hands 'disappeared'.

Explaining better. _Her hand disappeared._

The boy suffered a little because of the strong 'impulse' that this generated, with himself balking a little and took a few steps back. And the fright did not stop there.

After Tucker nearly fell, he heard a sound of someone 'slightly desperate'. It was from your other friend, Danny.

"P-people... People! Whoa, what's this?"

As they looked at Danny, Tucker, and even Sam distracted by her own problem, they both noticed something even more appalling. Danny was 'sinking'... on the floor. Solid. Of concrete. No holes or breaks...

There was no answer to that; there was no way to repair such an image from their minds...

How was _this_ happening to them?

After more of this SPOOKY, with a quick assistance of help to the friend, once again Tucker is surprised to look at Sam... Surprising for not being able to 'see' her anymore.

She 'disappeared'! Or almost...

It was still possible to see remnants of her silhouette, standing in the same place, but Sam was practically invisible...

"What the fuck is that?" - Sam said.

"What the damn it is that?" - Danny said this time.

"But what in the world is going on here?! What happened to you two? ". - Now it was Tucker's turn to be out of control by this little collective panic crisis...

After all, it was not every day that two totally normal people would end up becoming _ghosts_. So this kind of reaction; this kind of verbiage and 'brusque' language deserved to be disregarded...

…

They were calming down. These 'events', extremely supernatural phenomena if you prefer, have stabilized.

Danny and Sam tried to hold each other's hands in the hope that this was all over and both returned to normal... Obviously, both were mildly disappointed to find that such phenomena, in addition to not closing down, were still more 'developed'.

For the purpose of touching their hands, the two stopped shaking and held their breaths so that they no longer behaved like a 'fearful little girl'. In order to have an unpleasant tingling sensation as both hands feel 'crossing' each other's individual space, the space that should be filled by matter and atoms; as the clever ones would explain... Their hands were intangible. Their bodies could also do that.

"This is incredible, impressive. Exciting. And any other adjectives favorable to something of this incomparable surprise."

"People! I do not see my arm..."

"Putz! Where are my legs? I... I got a 'ghost tail'?"

"Ah. I'm a little dizzy from getting floating so much around here... Help me upright. I'm spinning in the air, please. What madness..."

"I do not understand anything else. Are you or are you not worried, irritated or fascinated by all this?"

"Does it matter? What I know is THAT IS AMAZING."

"Uhuuuu! I can fly. Tucker, I can fly... Arrrg. Against the wall, again".

"It's already the fifth time, Danny. Rest a little on the floor, like Sam-"

"How _about this_ then, Tucker? Is it good for you...?!"

"Ahhhh... Wait. I'm going to pull you, hold on!"

"Tucker..." - Danny ended up stumbling on his own foot, or what should be.

"Tucker..." - Sam 'stretched' the back beyond what a normal person would get...

"Tucker..." - Danny's head was invisible and he was too frightened by it.

"Tucker..." - Sam sank back down on the floor.

"Tucker..." - Danny needed to go to the bathroom, but he could not handle the door handle...

"Tucker..." - Sam had another problem...

"Tucker..." - Danny had another problem, too.

" _Tucker..." - "Tucker..." - "Tucker..." - "Tucker..." - "Tucker..." - "Tucker..." - "Tucker..." - "Tucker..." - "Tucker..."_

"SHIT! GIVE A TIME, PEOPLE...!". - Tucker desperately wanted to go call the boy's parents, but they were not home... This was not one of Tucker's days. No matter how rare and fantastic all this is from ghosts and powers, it would not be easy...

.

.

.

And they tested these things sporadically for the rest of the afternoon, hidden from the boy's parents, of course...

…

 _It would be enough of oddities on this day to warn his parents about this 'storm of ecto-ghost content'; or whatever you want, it would only look for even more annoyance and problems..._

 _Doubts surrounded the three teenagers, but such startling surprise was even more fantastic than any fears for some possible collateral effect of their foolish attitude in snooping around and 'joking' with the research experiments of the expert couple..._

They had superpowers now!

What more young teenagers would dream of getting at this stage of life from adventures and clearings about the world?

What children who dreamed of many fantastic and surreal things could want more after getting something so unique and exclusive?

Let us be convinced that these three 'children' grew up not only to hear about ghost stories and ghost hunting, but also to dream of novelties propitious from this phase of adolescence usually objectified...

At this moment, doubts and fears were surpassed by the new and unequaled desire to venture into this vibe of powers...

Of course, this is something only from this first moment and impression of such a euphoric and fascinating perspective.

And this was the beginning of all this new history and phase in life no longer so natural of these three friends.

 _The real battle has not even begun._

…

Later that same day, the two affected by this new structuring of their molecules began to feel the first side effects... And for the most part; the most difficult and laborious point... It was the fact that try to hide all this from their parents.

After all, how do you justify your child floating, 'infiltrated' the wall and still upside down, what should be the normal time for him to be asleep and preparing for the resumption of school?

Or the _little princess_ who in almost half an hour followed by sobs, swayed between being transparent or sinking down the floor of the room and _invading_ the home theater area?

Or the single most remarkable fact... The two were 'shining'!

Each one had to face such problems in their respective houses... Only to keep secret a probable problem that settled in their lives. Fear of retaliation or find out that _this_ is more serious than a supposed paranormal present, kept the two affected and the friend 'complicit' mouth closed on the matter to any other people in relation to such a set of all this.

Throughout the night only one solution came into their minds... And the initiative of course was taken by the smartest person in the group.

 **Trururu... Trururu... Truru. Clinck** (Phone ringing onomatopoeia)

"Hello? Ah... [...] Yes. You're right, good idea, Sam. Now you're just telling me how we're going to do this without getting everyone's attention in the house? Because if you're going to ask me how my day is... I'll tell you. I can not do anything normal today. Do you know how many dishes I've already broken? Four. And I was not even holding them ... Now tell me, how are we. [...] It's ok. Okay... Calm down. If you start yelling now, in the middle of the night, how do you expect to wake up no one and manage to 'run away from home' at this early hour? I do not know you, but I hope I do not end up bumping into any posts and causing overhead on the city's electric power or even worse... Going out floating and going to stop in outer space. It's okay that I'm cracked by stars and everything; you know very well, but I do not want to take such a risk... [...] Arf. Okay. You convinced me. In the park, in ten minutes? If we come alive and whole... I can not wait to meet you there. Up until..."

Damn... When she's angry, I do not stand a chance. Hopefully, that will not get us into even more trouble. Well, I have nothing to lose, even... And it's good. I wanted to look at her face now. Errrr... A friendly face; friend for those hours and so on. Let me go soon, before I wake everyone up and make them suspect even more of my strange way of this day, or dawn now...

…

Cold night of Amity Park.

The park was dark... isolated. The leaves of the trees swayed slowly and gently. But now and then the strong wind stirred them and made the night feel gloomy and frightening.

 _Or energetic and radical. It depends on who is the spectator of such a show of nature; or what's left of it in that small space reserved for it._

This was the hobby of a girl in the park at dawn. Elaborate small mental texts as if composing one of his many poems and daily creative journeys. But this is just a reflection of the boredom and anxiety that she felt there, at such a time.

The most important thing to analyze about tonight was...

Why is Danny taking so long? If he has gone back to bed, I swear tomorrow I will-

Ruuuhhh... It seems like the night is colder than I thought, it gave me a chill. No matter, the most-

"Ah. Sam... Hey Sam. I'm here, I've arrived. "

"Danny. Hey, Danny! What the fuck was that? You said you'd be there in ten minutes. Do you know how long I'm waiting here? "

"Sorry, Sam. But my dad was having a late night snack in the fridge and I felt insecure to leave until he went to bed again. "

"And do not we discover NEW SKILLS that can solve this dilemma today?"

"I do not know you, but I'm not sure if I could move here like this... I was already stumbling on everything just in the house, imagine if I did something like that out here? Everyone would notice- ".

"I know... I know! I'm sorry, Danny. I should not have called you so agitated early in the morning. The right thing would be to have at least the thought of waiting for to dawn. But I'm very euphoric and agitated. This is very strange. Fascinating, but strange and scary. I needed... I do not know. I... I just wanted to talk, you know? "

"IT IS. I know. At home, there was a great deal of excitement about that _portal_ being operational, but I was also very agitated today. You do not need to apologize. You have every right to be nervous. Even I am. "

"But these powers are still fabulous and _rabid_. It has not been that long, but I've enjoyed them. It's all very different and innovative. "

"You're right ... Oh ... It's too cold now. We should have waited until tomorrow. "

"Sorry".

"And now? Want to sit and relax? Shall we share about everything that happened to us tonight? I do not know you, but all I'm wanting now is to relax. And who knows how to admire the stars and the moon a little, even if it is not so visible...".

"I accept. I need that, too."

"It's so deserted here at this hour."

"Usually there are not many night invaders roaming around here. Only a surveillance guard circling the perimeter every hour. And he does not check all the places."

"Oh. I think you're very knowledgeable about it. "

"Well, everyone needs some shelter on sleepless nights. Sometimes I take refuge here until morning. "

"Damn it. I did not know that".

"Every girl needs to keep some secrets...".

"Okay, okay. You got me... Wuuuuahhh... Can I relax a little here? This looks like a beautiful shelter."

"Yes, yes... All right."

"I'm feeling a little sleepy now."

"Uhu. I think I'm starting to feel it too. Want to go home and go rest? I think I've calmed down enough not to need a babysitter to go to sleep. "

"Are you telling me that my company is boring?"

"No. I'm telling you that talking to you helped me relax. Thank you. I needed to get my nerves in order. "

"Oh. But there is such a beautiful and pleasant night to gather under a solid dark ceiling... If it were not for this cold... I know. "

"Wuuuuahhh. What, what was it? Any good ideas? Or a _great_ idea...? "

"Come on, let's go to that tree there."

"Ah? What's the difference? Is not the landscaping good enough? "

"Stop sarcasm... It's an interesting idea this is mine."

"It's ok. I'll trust. "

And with that...

Both Danny and Sam both apologize for the stress overload and for having treated each other with ignorance... thus ending the night about this boring and annoying subject.

Then they come to admire more the night... The moon is very vivid and bright there in the sky. The cold and strong wind of the dawn... A moment to relax and rethink how both will deal with this whole situation. After all, having ghostly superpowers is not something that anyone has ever encountered before.

A moment to be seated. Supported backs simultaneously. Vague look; distant. On the horizon of the sky. Supported by a large tree that was there... Simply imagining how to use such new unique and radical abilities.

And trusting that the friend next door will support this intriguing and fascinating journey.

"Right?".

"OK. So one serves as a pillow for the other. Nice. Very cozy. It has relieved the cold a little, I must admit. "

"I know. Sometimes I can also be brilliant in ideas. "

"Uhu... Now it's time for _counting stars_...".

"Wow, you must be pretty tired, really, to make such silly and childish puns."

"Ah, shut up. Let me relax a little... ".

"Hmmm... Good evening, Sammy."

"Hmmm ... Good evening, Danny."

[...]

 _From that day on, they met there to try to train those powers. Some days Tucker was together, in other days... Either one of them could not go... What matters is that they are trying their best so this is not an obstacle in their daily lives._

This does not prevent them from regretfully breaking down various fragile materials or 'getting lost' during simple and routine walking because they are accidentally crossing the wall...

.

.

.

 _ **#To be continued...**_

…

 **Author's Final Notes:**

I'm feeling the same as the storyteller of every episode of the classic cartoon "The Powerpuff Girls" (Known in Brazil as: As Meninas Superpoderosas)... LOL

Nostalgic reference point in the air. T.T (even though I have not even watched this cartoon so much).

The city of... (I do not know if the original audio of this work is so, but the dubbing here is that way).

I do not know... I just wanted to say a little about it that I ended up thinking now... XD

…

(All of this creativity in this 'relaxed moment of meeting' them at dawn was now thought of by me. 7/28/2018 at 02:11 AM. I'm tired! LOL) Review and put light romances into it all along with strong and daring personalities. Tantrum and nervousness... Nothing so different from their daily lives... This is a very hardcore challenge! ^^

…

I do not know if I can get this' subtlety 'in the characters' characteristics. Do you understand? I do not want to create 'my' characters... I want to continue the personality they already have... Something very close to the official. But it is hard; it's tense. Well, I'll try to do that. ^^

...

Until the next chapter, or send me messages... So you will not have to wait so long to talk to me. :P

…

I had prepared this chapter from the beginning of the month (01-08-2018), but I had a bit of laziness to post. And there were some 'impediments' so I could do it soon.

Kkkkkk

Joy in your life! And may Our Lord Jesus Christ bless us always! :)

...

Ps .: There is a little 'joke' for children here in Brazil to help them sleep. It is called: Contar Carneirinhos... It serves to tire the child while it tries to count the number of something ... In this case, I made the pun with the stars... ^^

(I do not know - and I did not do research - if, in the United States, there is something like this, so here is my narrative collaboration ^^).


End file.
